


Teasing

by impiarum



Series: Magic [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes to see Clint squirm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colettebronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/gifts), [Maneaterika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneaterika/gifts).



And thus it continues...

 

 

 

 


End file.
